


Parlour Games

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Conundrums, F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: Boxing Day at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius is bored, James is cranky, Bellatrix is...Bellatrix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2009.
> 
> Conundrum by Jane Austen. Please, nobody tell her I used it here.

"You're staying to supper," Sirius said and flopped back onto his bed. "The holidays have been dire. House full of relatives, at me all the time to shape up, make something of myself." He swiped his hair out of his eyes. "And the games! 'The Warlock's cat is an Awful cat and his name is Archie'."

"The Warlock's cat is a Barmy cat and his name is Basil," James replied, leaning up against the footboard and stretching out. "And you want me to stay for that? Come to mine, Mum always does steak and chips on Boxing Day."

"Get your foul feet out of my face, you're getting mud on my pillows." Sirius pushed at James's ankles, but not enough to move them. "They've got me warded so I can't leave, not til school starts. I'm surprised they let you in."

"I brought your mother flowers," James said. "They spit poison if you get too close to them. She loved them."

Sirius shoved James's feet again. "What have you brought me?"

"Nothing," James said and closed his eyes.

"Selfish." Sirius slipped his hand up James's trouser leg, past the top of his sock.

"None of that," James said and drew his knees up. Sirius sat up and put his hand on James's thigh.

"Come on," he said, in his most cajoling tone.

"I thought we--" James's shoulders hunched up and he looked away. "No more of this."

Sirius lay down beside James and moved his hand a few inches higher. "Come on," he said again. James shifted and started to roll off the bed, but Sirius swung his leg over James and sat up, straddling James's hips.

"Get off," James said and tried to grab Sirius's arms. Sirius took James by the wrists.

"It's just a bit of fun." Sirius leaned in to kiss James, but James turned his head and Sirius got a mouthful of ear and shaggy hair. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to." James pulled his wrists free. "Get off me." He twisted and Sirius lost his balance. He grabbed at James as he fell and they both crashed onto the floor.

They tussled together, but this was not the laughing tangle that Sirius was expecting. James was fighting him, struggling for the upper hand. Sirius couldn't work out why.

James's glasses got broken and Sirius skinned his elbow on the wooden floor. James was quicker but Sirius was larger and in the end he pinned James. James struggled once, then went rigid. "Leave me alone," he said.

There was a muttering from the family portraits turned to the wall. "What's going on?" they said. "Indecorous, indecent."

"No," Sirius said and put his hand on the front of James's trousers. James was half-hard already and under Sirius's palm he swelled and stiffened. "You want to."

"Fuck you," James said. He bucked his hips but Sirius just rode him, grinning.

"Say please," he said and leaned down. This time James opened his mouth under Sirius's, pushed his tongue past Sirius's lips. It made Sirius's head spin, his chest swell, his own dick pulse with blood.

Sirius fumbled with James's trousers and got them open. James bit Sirius's lip and dug his fingers into Sirius's arms. Sirius pushed his hand into James's pants and worked his cock the way he knew James liked it, a thumb up along the head, then jacking him slowly with a squeeze.

"Fuck you," James said again, the words rasping in his throat, his damp mouth pressing open against Sirius's face.

Sirius shifted so his own cock was hard against James's thigh and rocked in with every stroke of his hand. "The Warlock's cat is a Wanking cat and his name is Wilberforce," he said and licked James on the cheek.

James screwed his eyes tight and scraped Sirius's arm with his fingernails. His mouth was curling up, lips pulling back from his teeth. Sirius counted _four three two one_ and James came, cock leaping under Sirius's hand, breath stuttering out of his lungs.

Sirius smiled and wiped his hand on edge of the coverlet. "My turn," he said and unfastened his belt.

But James jumped to his feet, doing up his trousers and pushing his twisted glasses onto his face. "Not again," he said. "No more. I don't _do_ this. I'm not some fucking queer."

A sick feeling settled into Sirius's belly. "James..." he said. "Don't be like that."

James dropped a wrapped package onto Sirius's chest. Then he stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

Sirius threw the package against the wall. There was a crash as something shattered. Sirius swore.

"Temper," said a voice. Sirius's heart leapt from his chest into his throat. He scrambled up. At the door was his cousin Bellatrix. She blinked lazily. "Aren't you a bit old for that sort of thing?"

"Were you ever taught to knock?" Sirius said. He had no idea how long she'd been there. He could feel himself flushing, blood crawling up his neck, burning in his cheeks. He pulled his belt tight and wondered if he could nonchalantly grab a pillow to hold in front of him.

"If you knock, you miss the most interesting things," she said and closed the door behind her. "You should really listen to your friend. Clearly, he's maturing faster than you are. How old are you now? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen," Sirius said and wished he'd held his tongue when he heard the sullenness in his voice.

"Then it's time to grow up and leave the boys alone."

"Get out of my room," Sirius said.

"No, I don't think I will," Bellatrix said. "They're playing conundrums downstairs and I said I'd come fetch you." She sat down on the bed. "But conundrums are such a bore."

"Christmas is a bore."

"Yes, and Boxing Day is even worse. Everyone dyspeptic from eating constantly, snapping at one another. And I haven't seen my fiancé for a week."

"You could go visit him," Sirius said.

"He's on the continent," she said. "That's why I'm bored." She crossed the room and began turning the portraits on the wall right way out again.

"At last," they said. "Finally. What a disgraceful state this room is in."

Sirius watched her. She was as tall as he was and she moved slowly, as though she had planned each stretch of her arm, each swirl of her robes, each toss of her cloudy hair. She was older than him by eight years and normally when they met, her eyes slid over him with mocking scorn and then away.

Today, though, her eyes held his. "Let's play a game of our own, shall we? Unless you'd rather a conundrum." She stood in front of him and put her hand on his cheek.

Sirius's mouth went dry. His heart thudded in his chest and he was caught by her eyes, unable to look away. "I'm quite good at conundrums," he said and swallowed.

"I'm not surprised," she said. "You seem" --she looked him up and down-- "intelligent."

"Everyone says I'm ..." The words tumbled out of him and his voice sounded high, breathy. He tried to pitch it lower. "Everyone says I'm brilliant."

"I'm sure you're the cleverest boy in the school." She patted his cheek and dropped her hand.

Sirius didn't know what to say to that. Which was most unusual. He always knew what to say, he always knew what to do. But now he was frozen and dumb and he looked like a fool in front of Bellatrix. He tried to give her a saucy grin but he felt his lips stretch over his teeth in a horrible grimace.

"Let's see how you are with conundrums, then." Bellatrix leaned in, her hair brushing his face. " _When my first is a task to a young girl of spirit_ ," she whispered and moved her tongue over the curve of his ear.

A tingling thread ran down his body and the muscles in his leg jerked. Bellatrix slid her cheek against his and Sirius turned his head, he couldn't help it, to kiss her.

"None of that," Bellatrix said and drew back, leaving Sirius with his mouth open, sucking at the air.

"You can't just..." Sirius stepped forward, reaching for her.

"Of course I can." Bellatrix held up her hand.

Sirius stopped and then wondered why he had. "Get out," he said. "Leave me alone."

Bellatrix smiled. "I haven't finished my conundrum yet." She rested her palm flat against Sirius's chest. "And as you're just a boy, be quiet and do what you're told."

_Like hell,_ Sirius tried to say but the words were thick and swollen inside his throat. He tried to look as if he didn't care.

Bellatrix leaned in again, lips brushing his other ear. " _And my second confines her to finish the piece._ " She ran one finger down Sirius's chest and all his buttons went flying, rolling, tap tap tapping across the floor. The shirt slid off his shoulders, pulling his arms behind him, not bound, just a suggestion. Bellatrix looked Sirius in the eye and something like fear chased through him. He left his hands behind him.

She scraped her nails across his skin, down his belly, inside his waistband. Sirius gasped, then clamped his mouth shut. She twisted her fingers and his trousers dropped, then his pants. Bellatrix gave him a push, and he toppled onto the bed.

He lay on his back, hands beneath him, cock hard and leaking, shame and desire washing red over his whole body. "Shocking!" the paintings clamoured. "Disgusting! Abominable!"

Bellatrix laughed and climbed on after. She wrapped her fingers around Sirius's cock. Breath hissed out between Sirius's teeth and he bit his tongue.

" _How hard is her fate!_ " And she was settling over him, her robes falling onto his hips, her hand steadying him, until she pushed down around him, hot and tight and utterly unlike anybody's hand.

" _But how great is her merit,_ " Bellatrix said and wet her lips. " _If by taking my all she effects her release!_ " And then she started to move.

Sirius curled his fingers up into his palms, watched her breasts shifting underneath her robes, felt all the blood in his body contract in, he was going to--

"Don't." Bellatrix pinched his side, nipping his skin between her nails. "Don't."

The pain woke him and he managed to stop. He looked up at the ceiling, thought about Quidditch, about Transfiguration, about motorcycles, about anything at all except Bellatrix fucking him, fucking him, fucking him.

"Oh," she said, as though she were surprised. Then she spasmed around him, carrying him along, and he closed his eyes and came.

She pulled free almost before he was finished. When he could focus again, she was beside the bed, looking just as she had when she'd come in. While he was half-naked and fully ridiculous, wet mess cooling on his skin, breath still quick and ragged.

Sirius untangled his hands, yanked up his trousers, swiped his arm across his forehead. "Bitch."

"Oh, were you saving that?" she said. She went to leave, but turned back at the door. "I'm disappointed you didn't guess the conundrum."

"Fuck off."

"It's _hemlock_." Bellatrix smiled. "I hope you'll dance with me at my wedding." And she closed the door behind her.

He stared after her. He punched the wall and swore. "Temper!" a portrait shrieked. Sirius wrenched it down and kicked it under the bed. He slid down to the hearth and punched the floor and nursed his bruised knuckles and swore again.

The package from James was still lying there. Sirius poked it and it clinked. _Fuck James,_ Sirius thought. Then he went to get his wand to see if he could mend it.


End file.
